


Your Father Can Never Know.

by Iost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jordan Parrish, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But he is still Stiles, F/M, I love Malia but for the sake of the story she cheats, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Nogitsune Stiles, Stiles is still the Nogitsune in some ways, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles, bestiary, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned Kira Yukimura, mentioned liam dunbar, season 4, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after John and Malia go out for pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone  
> This makes no sense.  
> What even is this?

Stiles sat there, with the cuffs on his wrist. It's been four hours, since the sheriff put them on his son.

He wonders if his father will bring him back a slice of pizza.

What? Saving your friends in Mexico, from crazy Werejaguar's, and Berserkers makes you hungry.

He sighed, no one was here. Which was surprising, because it's a police station.

But also not surprising, because it's Beacon Hills.

"Alrighty then, how am I supposed to get out of these?" He tugs of the cuffs to make a point.

Stiles looks around for something to unlock them. Nothing. There's only paper work, a computer, and a porn magazine.

He wonders who's desk this is, and why their porn is out in the open.

He doesn't think on it to long, because the door is opening and someone is walking in.

"Yo daddy, you uh bring me back a slice?"

He hears a laugh. The guy walks to the place Stiles is at. And that is so not his dad.

It's Parrish.

"Oh, hey Deputy! How's it going?" He drags out the 'hey'.

"It's going fine. Why are you here?" Jordan looks at him confused, but with a small smile.

'Huh, it's kinda cute.' He stops his thoughts right there because he has a girlfriend. 'That cheated on you, with Liam.' His thoughts reminded him.

He shook his head.

"Uhh, well the thing is..." He trails off. He shows Parrish the cuffs that are on his left wrist, and the leg of a desk.

Jordan raises an eyebrow.

"Wow. Okay, what did you do this time?" Jordan smirks as Stiles makes a squawking sound.

"I did nothing! How dare you think I did something!"

"Then why are you cuffed to a desk?" Stiles glares at him.

"I mean uh, it wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't uh, go to Mexico or anything."

Jordan walks towards him a little bit, disbelief in his green eyes. "You went to Mexico?"

"No. I said I didn't go to Mexico!"

"Hmm, you see," Jordan walks closer to him, almost nose to nose. "I don't exactly believe you."

Stiles gulps, he tries not to get lost in Jordan's eyes. "Uh, okay I did go to Mexico. But I had a good reason!"

Jordan nods, and backs up a little. "And that reason is?"

"God, you're nosy. You know that right?" Jordan raises both his eyebrows then. "But I like you, so I guess I'll tell you." Jordan smirks.

"So uh, I went to Mexico. To save Scott and Kira, from Kate."

"Kate?"

"Kate Argent. She's a hunter... and a Werejaguar."

"Ah, that's interesting."

"Yep. The reason I'm cuffed to this porn infested desk, is because my dad didn't know I went to Mexico... without him."

"Makes sense. Go to Mexico with your father next time. And... porn infested desk?"

"Wait, are you taking his side?! And yes." Stiles points to the magazine on the desk.

"That's disturbing."

The both stare at the magazine in disgust. Stiles breaks the silence.

"So, you're taking my dad's side."

"Well yeah. First, it was immature to leave without an adult. Second, he's my boss, I'd rather not get fired, because I took his ADHD sons side."

"Hey! Saving people is not immature! And I doubt you'll get fired. How'd you know I have ADHD?"

"I had to go through your file when you were possessed by that Nogitsune."

"Woah woah woah, how did you know about the Nogitsune? How'd you learn about this so fastly?"

"Lydia and Derek told me. They told me everything after I got caught on fire."

"So, you gonna take these off?"

Jordan stares at him, shock on his handsome features. Stiles stares at him, waiting for Jordan to pull out the keys or something.

It doesn't happen.

"No." The Deputy says simply, and walks to his desk. He pulls out the Bestiary. He opens it and starts to read.

"Can't you read that with Derek or Lydia?" Stiles asks, annoyed.

"Derek is in Mexico with Braedon, and Lydia is with Scott and Kira. I think they're dating."

"They are. Three way relationship, ya know."

Jordan nods and goes back to reading, Stiles kicks at the floor.

"Jordan, take these off of me."

"That wasn't very nice, no." Jordan says, not taking his eyes off the book.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Time to say please.

"Jordan, please take these off of me."

Parrish glanced up. "Better, but still, no."

Stiles sighed, long and loud. He didn't want to beg, but he guesses he has to.

"C'mon Jordan. Please. Please Jordan." Stiles makes sure to jut his lower lip out. Might as well act innocent.

Jordan's head shoots up as Stiles begs, his eyes widen as he sees Stiles pouting. This will be harder than he thought.

Jordan coughs. "No Stiles. No." Stiles pouts even more. Jordan crosses his legs.

"Please Deputy. I didn't do anything wrong. Don't you wanna help me. Make me feel better, I saw some bad things today."

Stiles had no idea where this was coming from. But it was doing something to Parrish, might as well continue.

"Stop Stiles. You don't know what you're doing." Jordan warned. This wasn't going to end well, if Stiles kept talking like that.

Stiles smirked, he looked at the Deputy seductively. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing." He breaks off, he feels like the Nogitsune again. It feels fantastic.

"I'm playing a game. You give me what I want," He tugs on the cuffs, again. "I give you what you want."

He can tell Jordan is nervous. "Why so nervous Deputy? I hope I'm not making you nervous."

Parrish looks at him. "Stiles, you know I can't take the cuffs off of you. I don't have the keys. Only the sheriff does, now... I thought you knew this."

Stiles pouts again. "You're the cop, search for the keys." He deadpans. Parrish just rolls his eyes.

"No. Let me read Mr.Stilinski, this book is as confusing as it is."

"Ooh, calling each other by our last names now, huh? Well... Mr.Parrish, I'll let you read." Stiles breaks off to hear Jordan mutter a 'thank god' only to continue. "After you get these off of me."

"God dammit. Are all Stilinski's like this? I think I like your father more." Jordan laughs a little as Stiles sputters.

"What no! You may like him better, but you love me, like I love you!" Woah, okay where did that come from?

"Umm, what?"

"Nothing! Ignore me! Just uhh, go back to reading! I'll find a way out."

Stiles could tell, he wasn't going to be let off that easy.

Jordan gets up from his chair, and walks towards the teen.

'Abort abort. This is a child. What are you doing Parrish?' Jordan thinks panicked.

Jordan then stops, and they're face to face.

"Uhh, Deputy. What're you doing?" Jordan smirks.

"You love me."

"No I do not. I love Scott and my dad, that's it. I don't love some random, hot Deputy who just... waltzed into my life!" Stiles ranted, he shut up when Parrish put his finger to his mouth.

"You think I'm hot."

Stiles stared at him. He felt like a fish. "You're mildly good looking, yes, but not hot."

Jordan leans closer. "But, you said I'm hot." The Deputy's breath was now ghosting over Stiles' face.

Stiles blinks. Once, twice, three times. What the hell was happening? "I don't remember saying that."

Jordan bites his lip. Maybe to stop smiling? "But... you just said it." Jordan rubs his nose against Stiles'.

What the actual fuck was happening?

"D-did you just Eskimo kiss me?!" Stiles screeched. Parrish pulled back a little. He put his hands on both of Stiles' shoulders.

"Maybe." Was the mans simple, but dumb answer.

"Jesus Christ. If you're going to kiss me. Do it on my mouth." Stiles was so done with supernatural creatures.

Jordan stood there awkwardly. Not sure he should kiss the seventeen year old, or walk away.

The high schooler was obviously done waiting, and grabbed Jordan's face, smashing their lips together.

It was just an ordinary kiss. No fireworks or confetti in their minds. Just a regular kiss.

To Stiles, Jordan tasted like mints and ash's.

To Jordan, Stiles tasted like curly fries and thunder.

It wasn't exciting, but it was damn near perfect to them.

Parrish pulled back then, much to the dismay of Stiles.

"No no no, what are you doing." Stiles whines. He doesn't care if he sounds needy.

"One thing. Your father can never know."

"Why not? I'm almost eighteen, then it won't matter. And I doubt me and Malia are still dating."

Parrish shakes his head. "Not that. He can't know I'm fucking his son."

Stiles makes an offended sound. "Who said your top?"

Jordan stares blankly at him. "Who said I'm bottom?"

"I said you're bottom! I said it now! I am now saying, that you are bottom... bitch!"

They stare challengingly at each other.

"You can top too." Stiles says weakly, Jordan's eyes can definitely make you lose an argument.

Like Derek's eyebrows.

"Do you mean switching? I could do that."

"Yeah... yeah. Okay, cool."

They stand there for a moment. Then, Stiles decides its too awkward and kisses Jordan again.

"Now will you take these off?" Stiles asks, staring down at the cuffs.

Jordan then straight out laughs, in his face.

"Like I said before. No." Jordan walks back to his desk, and starts to read the Bestiary.

'What kind of shit is that? My boyfriend won't even let me out of these.' Stiles thought.

"And to think I was gonna let you top!" He says loudly.

Jordan still just laughs.


	2. GoT marathon? More like sex marathon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone  
> This is terrible smut.

Stiles sighed, knocking on Parrish's door, again. His father had uncuffed him, twenty minutes after Parrish left the station. Sadly, his dad didn't bring him a slice of pizza.

So, Stiles ran out of the station, got some curly fries, and now he's standing outside of Jordan's apartment door, eating said curly fries.

Stiles sighed, again. He was about to knock on Parrish's door again, but the man suddenly opened the door. With no shirt on.

"Stiles? What're you doing here?" The man questioned, clearly confused about why the boy was here.

"Eat." Stiles shoves the rest of the curly fries into Jordan's chest. "We're gonna have a marathon." Stiles finishes, he tries not to stare at Jordan's bare chest, but failing miserably.

"A marathon? What like a, Game of Thrones marathon?" The Deputy asks, already digging into the fries, not noticing Stiles staring at his chest.

"What? No! Not a Game of Thrones marathon, we're not that close yet! Sex marathon!" Stiles sputters, forcing himself to not look at Jordan's chest.

It was Jordan's turn to sputter. "What?" He squeaked, staring at the teenage boy.

Stiles only smirked, and walked past Jordan, throwing a, "I'm topping first!" Behind his shoulder.

Jordan stood there, questions forming in his mind. He decided to ignore them for now... because, sex with Stiles!

Jordan closes the door. He scampers after the boy, who actually found his room without searching.

"Alrighty, deputy... let's do this." Stiles walked up to Parrish, and pulled the now empty curly fry container out of Jordan's hands. He put it on the desk.

When Stiles turned around, Jordan was taking off his pants. Stiles bites his lip a little.

"Lube is under my pillow. Let's do this, so then I can fuck you." Parrish mutters, faceplanting into his bed, he grabs the lube and throws it towards Stiles blindly.

Stiles almost catches it. Almost. It lands in the curly fry container. Stiles purses his lips.

"You need to work on your aim." The brunette muses, letting out a laugh when Parrish only snorts and mutters out a, 'just fuck me.'

Stiles grabs the lube, and strides over to the Deputy. "Oh don't worry, I will." Stiles gives Jordan's ass a small slap, and the man is groaning into the mattress.

Stiles starts to take off his clothes, slowly, so he can enjoy this moment. Especially when Jordan whimpers out a, 'Stiles please. Hurry up. Need you.' Stiles has to bite his lip from groaning.

Jordan already sounds wrecked, and Stiles wasn't even fucking him yet.

"Okay baby, shh, I've got you." Stiles whispers and climbs on top of the Deputy.

Parrish sighs when Stiles starts to massage his buttchecks. Stiles started to move his hands upwards, he dug his fingers into Parrish's back.

"C'mon Stiles, please." Jordan begs. Stiles finally gives in, and lubes up his fingers, he presses them to Jordan's hole.

"You ready?" Parrish only nods in response. Stiles pushes two fingers in, and waits for the other man to adjust. He doesn't want to hurt the guy. Even though, he is a supernatural creature, and could heal quickly.

"Move." Parrish groans, and Stiles does. He pumps in and out, he thinks he hits Jordan's prostate a few times, because the Deputy is screaming, "Stiles! Please Stiles more! More! Please Stiles!"

And Stiles gives him more. He adds another finger, quickly moving in and out. Parrish is withering under him, wanting more. Just so much more.

Stiles pulls his fingers out, and grabs the lube that has fallen on the floor. He squirts some onto his hand, and rubs it on his cock.

"You ready, baby?" Stiles asks.

"Yes yes yes yes ye-AHS!" Stiles cuts him off, by shoving his dick inside of Parrish.

Stiles groaned. "God, you're tight." He mutters, he decides to let the older man get used to him. As much as Stiles wanted to thrust into the man, he wasn't a selfish lover.

Jordan squirmed a little. "Please move, Stiles." And Stiles definitely moved, he would never deny Jordan this.

The only thing they could hear was skin on skin, and the Deputy moaning. Loudly.

"Oh, oh, oh, ooh! Stiles! Sti-AHls!" Jordan screamed, he just wanted more. So much more.

Stiles' pace was fast and strong, but it was soon becoming more erratic. He was so close, he grabs Parrish's cock, jerking him quickly. He wanted the man to cum before him.

As if just the thought of wanting Parrish to cum was enough, the older man came. Hard. Very hard. Stiles thinks it shot through the sheets.

After a few more of Stiles' erratic thrusts, the boy ejaculated inside of the man below him.

He pulled out quickly, he rolled over and looked at Jordan's blissed out face. He smiles.

"Sooo, you're gonna fuck me in an hour. Nap time first." The lanky boy said, he grabbed Jordan's waist, and pulled him closer.

They soon fell asleep.

\---

"Fuck!" Stiles yells as Jordan hits his prostate, again.

Parrish grins, and thrusts into the boy, his boy, a few more times before stopping completely.

"What the hell? Move!" Stiles squirms, causing the Deputy to hold the high schooler close, so he'd stop.

"Not nice." Jordan only says. And Stiles literally growls. Stiles guesses the guy has a 'being nice' kink.

"Please move Jordan. Please." He whines. The Deputy decides to move, he wouldn't want the sheriff's son mad at him.

Stiles is practically screaming the entire time. It just feels so good. So, so good. The only thing the Deputy can hear is Stiles screaming out, "Please! Jordan! Please! More! Ooh Jordan!" A stream of, ah ah ah ah's trailing after.

Stiles is a loud bottom.

Jordan loves it.

For the rest of the time, Jordan fucks Stiles into oblivion.

Jordan really hopes this means, they are close enough, to watch that Game of Thrones marathon. He needs to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
